


碎骨头

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	碎骨头

大仓本来是一放学就要赶着回家的人，任何社团活动与联谊都抵不过家中柔软的沙发的诱惑，他最愿意窝在上面看点漫画或者什么，等哥哥回来了再缩起身子让出位置。

可现在他算是见够了傍晚时分的校园，多亏了锦户。

桌椅被粗暴地推到旁边，大仓趴在教室的窗子上，光裸的双腿微微发颤，双眼迷蒙地望着眼前满天云霞。

“喂。”他身后的人骂道，“别给我走神啊。”

大仓的腿根忽然挨了一巴掌，让他勉强回过神来，侧过头来咬着牙问锦户:“你要怎样？”

大仓眼里湿漉漉的，嘴唇抿的很紧，像只垂死挣扎的鹿。这幅样态让锦户更有兴致了，扯住大仓的黑发往后拽，把嘴唇贴上去亲吻。

“叫好听点。”锦户靠在对方耳边，声音还是像平日那般带着点无辜，“或者我把你就这么绑在桌脚，等着第二天值日生来发现，如何？”

大仓难以抑制地去补完图片，自己大腿间全是两人射出来的精液，双手被痛苦的反到身后绑住，像条狗似的拴在课桌脚上。锦户说不定会把他摆的正对着门，让值日生一进来就看他敞着腿的样子。

大仓喉间发出泣音，锦户下一秒就用力地撞进了最里面。“快点。”他说，手拍在大仓丰腴的屁股上，就像驱赶什么家畜。

害怕。大仓昂起头，努力吐出放荡又甜腻的叫声。他想当作自己在假意配合，却可憎地发现自己也硬的难受，后穴还自觉的缠着锦户的阴茎。

“喜欢吗？”锦户撞的发狠，从后面伸出手捏住大仓的下巴，让他往窗下看，“爽吗？说出来给全校听。”

其实这个时间点，早没有学生了。大仓往下只能看到空荡荡的操场，但他仍是被羞耻感冲了个粉碎。

“不行……”他说，津液沿着嘴角滑下。

不过是故作矜持。若是有人在楼下抬头看，就能一览大仓的痴态，两颊潮红，赤裸着胸膛，乳尖被玩的肿起。黑发垂在额前，平添份受侵犯的清纯学生的味道。

锦户啧了一声，与大仓相反，他除了皮带身上还完完整整的。

他对大仓有些没耐心了，放学后的小游戏不像刚开始那么有趣。全因为大仓扭捏的态度。

倒像是回应他的烦躁，突然响起了手机铃声，是从大仓的裤子口袋里穿出来的。锦户饶有兴致地挑眉，手一伸就把衣物勾了过来。全不顾身下人的反抗。

看清来电人后，他忍不住笑了出来。

“tacchon，接电话。”锦户说，把手机挨到大仓耳边。

下一秒大仓听清来人的声音，顿时瞳孔收缩，他本能地向前缩起身子想要逃跑。却被锦户毫不客气地捏着腰抓了回来，再顺势操进去。

“横山くん……”大仓哭出来了，“我没事……”

锦户一下下地顶过前列腺，一手抚上大仓的阴茎开始套弄。他从前可没这样服务过。

“啊，嗯……”大仓愤恨地把呻吟咬碎，换上平静的语调，“我就是和同学在外面玩。”

锦户咬上大仓干净白皙的后颈，完了满意地欣赏那个咬痕。

“怎么不向他汇报下。”他语气是在撒娇，却在说恶魔的话，“就说，和同学做比和哥哥做舒服多了……”

大仓瞬间被拿了命脉，呜呜地低叫。他煎熬地和横山瞎聊，心里一万个哀求哥哥能把电话挂了，而骂咧着锦户怎么还不射出来。

锦户搔他腰间的软肉，阴茎拔出又操进最深处。发出的响声让大仓捂进了手机，千万害怕会传进去。

“呜、没谁……我很快就回来……”大仓觉得心里快崩溃了，只剩最后一根手指勾住理智，好让他不被快感的洪流搅碎。

总算结束，大仓的手泄了力气，就仍由手机摔在地上。他整个人也摔在锦户的掌控中，放荡地呻吟。

“这不是挺会叫的嘛。”锦户舔舔嘴角。

挂掉了电话也挂了思考能力。大仓被彻底欺负惨了，不知东南西北只知道收缩肉穴迎合锦户的操弄。他尖叫着射出来，又在锦户的逼迫下重新勃起，说了一通荤话。

最后锦户终于射出来，看着大仓因为腿软而跌坐在地上。

他觉得好笑，脚踩着大仓的小腿。

“你的手机有点漏音……”

大仓迷茫地看着他。

锦户又扯出那仿佛无辜的笑容，他说。

“你哥哥的声音，挺好听的嘛……”

 

 

有时大仓将锦户认作是自己的报应。

大仓曾经那么得意，得意于自己软磨硬泡地，总算诱惑了横山裕。喜欢的心情贴在一起，于是他尝到哥哥嘴唇的柔软与在床上的力气。

甚至那天，他还骑在横山身上，软了嗓音的叫尼桑，求人动一动。最后如愿以偿的得到一切，在只属于两人的屋子里肆意地叫。

晚上他便收到了锦户的短信。

那时候，大仓对人的印象还停留在一个受女生欢迎的同学上。

但他发来的照片把大仓用冷水从头浇到了尾。

照片上大仓和横山站在角落里，贴在一起亲吻，大仓还伸手环住了横山的脖颈。两人皆非正面，但仍能辨认清楚。

真是张好照片，除去两人兄弟的身份。

大仓的家长会从来是横山出席，因为好的面容，很多的同学都知道他有这么个哥哥。

不管是在大仓的学校，还是横山的公司。这张照片都足以撩起无数议论与负面影响。

他知道自己受胁迫了。

 

大仓搞不清锦户是有意跟踪他才拍下的照片，还是无意间撞见的。但这些都无所谓了。

他不得不被压着脖子吞吐锦户过分大的阴茎，然后被射在脸上。

大仓试图靠咒骂或者拳头抵御锦户，但这只让锦户更兴奋了。他把锦户撂倒在地上，对方却满含享受地笑，然后再把大仓摁在地上。

锦户有次把大仓关在体育器材室，自己待在外头，让人边自慰边视屏给他看。他在学校里什么都不能做，就看着大仓用手指操自己，大概享受极了这种被虐感。

混蛋，变态，抖m。大仓咬牙切齿地骂。

可是锦户有时候会露出很害羞的笑，凭着犬颜向大仓撒娇。然后把人拽到家里单纯地打游戏，或者去喜欢的店里吃饭。

大仓想不通锦户，偶尔还会惊悚地发现，自己觉得对方的笑容有些可爱。

“为什么呢？”大仓窝在沙发的一角。

“什么？”

“为什么要找我？”

锦户这才正式抬起头来，看向大仓。“因为……”这些字像是悠闲地从他嘴唇间踏出步子，“我看着你很久了……”

说完，他快速地埋下头。好像很不好意思，仿佛大仓才是胁迫的那一方。

除了锦户，大仓更要应付横山。

他要花足心思掩盖身上莫名得来的青紫和吻痕。幸好横山工作很忙，两人做的次数不多，否则大仓真是受不住了。

但最让大仓受折磨的还是罪恶感，他与横山本就是背德至极，虽说从未正式确立恋爱的关系，他仍旧感到一万份的心慌。

可是，当他站在横山面前，说着平常的话，将领子高高立起盖过痕迹，手指抓住袖子藏起印记。像一个特工藏起秘密。

除了愧疚，大仓更体味到兴奋，伴随着心跳在胸膛里振奋作响。

大仓惊恐地发觉自己其实并不想从和锦户的关系中撤出身来。每次性爱都叫他仿佛受荆棘的鞭挞，然后从伤口里溢出快感。

谁料情况反转了，大仓意识到，锦户开始没性子保持这段关系了。

大仓还绷紧着身子，锦户就退开了，扣上了皮带。

“横山——你哥哥是做什么的？”他忽然问。

大仓有些不解，但还是答了:“在出版社…”

锦户点了点头，盯着大仓看了一会儿。“你们不太像……”

大仓抗拒去回答，但败在了锦户的眼神下。“同母异父。”他说。

锦户舔过上唇，大仓瞬间出了冷汗。

“给我看看他的照片？”

 

这样不妙的直觉在两周后就兑了现。

大仓还把自己蒙在被子间睡懒觉，就听到哥哥催他起床来，有朋友来见他。

他穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪的走出卧室。在看清来人后立马清醒，仿佛被填满在雪中。

大仓看到那个人挂着有些认生的羞涩表情，视线像是捆在了横山身上，微微低下身子鞠躬。

“你好，我是锦户，请多指教。”

 

他如是说。


End file.
